S1EP10 Never Trust A Worm
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha have gone missing and only Chris and his new detective friend Rochelle can solve the mystery of the mysterious botanic garden... Please R&R or PM your comments. Thank you and enjoy


**Never Trust A Worm**

Rochelle Docherty was 35 years old; she was a detective. She had brown curly hair and her skin was toned. She often wore smart stuff like big black coats and high heel shoes.  
>Recently Rochelle had become suspicious of this new Botanic Garden that had opened near her, in Glasgow. People were going into the centre and not coming out so Rochelle had decided to take a look one night.<br>It was a dark night; she walked across the dark foggy car park and towards the stone building with a huge glass dome attached to it. Rochelle walked closer to the building and looked in the door. It was locked, so Rochelle went over to window and managed to open it. She climbed inside the building.  
>She had a torch and it lit up the little shop that sold little things like teddies, rubber spiders, ice-cream and the usual things. She saw a foggy door that had a sign on it saying 'Entrance to Garden' luckily for Rochelle; somebody had forgotten to lock it. She walked through the door and found herself in the garden, the indoor garden full of trees and it was roasting in there, she could feel herself sweating, and it was humid, she could hear nothing, it was silent, which was rather odd because there should have been crickets and birds in the place, she looked down at the stone path and saw worms. The worms were all following each other in single file<br>'Odd!' thought Rochelle. She had never seen worms act like that before.  
>She then heard a growl, like a hissy growl from above. She looked up at the roof and saw more worms attached to it, but these worms were huge. They were the size of benches, they were big and slimy, they had huge mouths, like a pacman mouth, the mouth was purple on the inside.<br>Rochelle gulped. She was disgusted. Then she looked down and saw the little worms surrounding her. She screamed and ran out of the garden. She ran through the shop and threw herself out of the window. She landed on the ground. She stood up and shined the torch at the building. She backed away to her car. She got inside hoping that somebody would be able to stop them unaware that inside the garden the worms had a big blue police box...

Rochelle arrived back at her flat in Glasgow. Her flat mate was there, Chris. He had moved in about a week ago. She took in lodgers so she was happy to see him, she thought he was young and good looking, he had fashionable clothes, those tight trousers that everybody wears, she loved his hair too, big and curly but not crazy. But she didn't have time to be falling in love with her lodgers. This was serious business what was going on at that centre.  
>"Chris" said Rochelle "I went to that centre, there are giant worms there!"<br>"Yeah I know" said Chris "And you didn't believe me!"  
>Chris had got Rochelle suspicious. His friends had gone missing and he survived the attack.<br>Luckily for Chris, he was in the little gift shop when the doctor and Sasha were taken. 

The next day Rochelle and Chris had set out to the garden centre together. They walked beside each other laughing on the way. They arrived in the little gift shop to see a woman there. Rochelle looked at her badge, Sue.  
>"Hello Sue" said Rochelle in her interrogating voice she usually put on to get information out of people "I'm Detective Rochelle Docherty and I've had reports of people coming into this area and not coming out"<br>"Oh" said Sue with panic in her voice "Well...well I...I don't know where you heard that! Nobody goes missing in here! Everyone is in the garden go and see!"  
>Rochelle raised an eyebrow and walked slowly into the garden followed by Chris. As they walked inside Sue flicked a switch. <p>

Rochelle was gobsmacked with what she saw, the place was packed! Everyone was there. People were looking at the plants fascinated, people were examining leaves. Rochelle looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing, just a glass roof, crystal clear. Rochelle was very confused, how was this happening, it was wrong. Then Chris saw something that really shocked him. The doctor and Sasha, looking at a butterfly.  
>"Time we got this back home!" said the doctor happily then the doctor looked up at Chris "Chris! Get over here!"<br>Chris slowly walked over.  
>Rochelle touched an old man and he turned black and white and buzzed, like a blip.<br>Rochelles' eyes widened, these people weren't real!  
>"CHRIS!" she shouted<br>She ran over to Chris.  
>All of the people started to disappear. Chris looked around at Rochelle.<br>"Chris!" shouted the doctor "over here!"  
>Chris looked around and saw the doctor next to the door. How did her get over there? And where was Sasha? The doctor appeared all over the room, hundreds of them in different places.<br>"Oh my god" said Rochelle in a deep serious voice  
>She ran for the door but the Sue closed it...<br>"OI!" shouted Rochelle angrily "you let us out of here now!"  
>"NO!" exclaimed Sue "you know too much!"<br>Sue had tears in her eyes. Chris looked up and saw the big worms.  
>"Uhhhh!" he said "Rochelle, I think the big boys are here!"<br>"RUN!" shouted Rochelle  
>They both ran the stone path, breathing heavily the whole time, stumbling on rocks. They came round to an emergency exit and bashed it open and escaped.<br>They ran into Rochelles little red Mini.  
>They sat down. They breathed heavily.<br>"What do we do?" said Chris "That poor girl, Sue is trapped in there under their control and those worms are fricking huge!"  
>"I know" said Rochelle calmly "I think we need to find out where these people are going, do you have a contact with those people that went missing, your friends? Do you have their phone numbers?"<br>"Emm" said Chris "I just got a phone today, some blueberry. I have no idea about your technology! Honestly!"  
>Rochelle rolled her eyes.<br>"So they didn't leave you any numbers?" said Rochelle "Doesn't that girl have a phone?"  
>"Oh well no" said Chris "she does have one but it's different to mine, it has an apple on it so I can't call her on it"<br>"Yes you can!" said Rochelle with no patience and frustration "did she give you a number?"  
>"Yes" said Chris "But it's really long"<br>He had it on a bit of paper.  
>Rochelle got her phone out and dialled the number.<br>A ringing could be heard then a female voice.  
>"HELLO?" it said quickly "Chris? Is that you?"<br>"No" said Rochelle "I'm detective Rochelle Docherty, as I understand you went missing at the new botanic garden in Glasgow"  
>"Yes!" said Sasha<br>Then a querky male voice came on the phone  
>"Hello!" it said happily "Listen! Never ever trust a worm! Those worms in that centre are dangerous!"<br>"Yes" said Rochelle "We gathered that"  
>"Okay" said the doctor "Well it's the small ones you have to..."<br>Then the phone got cut.  
>"Hello?" said Rochelle quickly and panicky "HELLO?"<br>Rochelle rubbed her hand on her face and threw her head back. 

"Okay" said Rochelle  
>They were back at Rochelles flat trying to work something out<br>"The small worms" said Rochelle "there's something about them, when I went in last night they all surrounded me so I ran and that man said something about them"  
>"Yeah" said Chris "But what about those big ones?"<br>"I don't know" said Rochelle "Obviously all of the people that got taken are still alive so maybe we should get taken"  
>Chris nodded. <p>

It was night time again and Chris and Rochelle had broken into the centre again. They were inside the garden. Chris whistled as if to attract their attention. Rochelle gulped and saw down at her feet the small worms had surrounded her and Chris. They closed their eyes and held hands. They felt themselves sinking into the ground which was impossible.  
>They were being swallowed by a lime green light which had turned into a hole in the path and they sunk inside it completely. <p>

Rochelle woke up inside a dark red place with a pool of sticky purple liquid.  
>"What?" she said confused<br>she stood up. Chris was there too.  
>"My hair!" he said in disgust "I spent hours trying to crazy it up!"<br>"It smells like sick!" said Rochelle  
>She then realised.<br>"I know where we are" said Rochelle "we're inside a stomach!"  
>And it was true, underneath the centre was a giant worm, bigger than the ones on the roof, bigger than the building and they were inside its stomach! They had been swallowed whole!<br>"Why aren't we dead?" said Rochelle "we should have drowned"  
>"Good point!" said Chris "I have no idea"<br>They then saw another green light. They found themselves being drawn in towards it.  
>"Where are we going now?" said Rochelle with confusion...<br>They then saw a tunnel made of Earth...

They woke up in the tunnel and saw the doctor and Sasha.  
>"Welcome!" said the doctor "you have been swallowed by a huge worm that reaches the centre of the Earth!"<br>Rochelle gasped.  
>"What?" she said "How are we alive?"<br>"Oh" said the doctor "Silurians!"  
>She saw a green woman come.<br>"Hello" she said "I'm Lady Gina Hunter, Sashas' mother!"  
>Rochelle gasped.<br>Sashas' mother had been turned into a Silurian and so was her father.  
>"Okay" said Rochelle "So I have been swallowed by a huge worm that goes down to the centre of the Earth like a lift and there is a city of lizard men under the Earth?"<br>"Yes" said the doctor  
>Rochelle jumped for joy.<br>"I must be insane!" she said happily "This is great! I never dreamed of finding out something like this!"  
>Then she stopped.<br>"Where are the others?" said Rochelle  
>"Sorry?" said the doctor<br>"The other people" said Rochelle "Everyone else and what about all those other worms?"  
>"Okay" said the doctor "Let me explain, that huge worm comes from a world and its planet was destroyed in the time war and it needs to feed! It took itself and its babies here and swallowed everyone in the resort! You only got spared because I made it have diarrhoea"<br>Rochelle blinked.  
>"WHAT?" she growled then her tone changed to more calm "is it dangerous?"<br>"Well yes" said the doctor "If it gets out of hand! It's been controlling that poor girl in the shop!"  
>Then suddenly a worm the size of a human appeared in the room. <p>

"It needs to feed!" said the worm in a calm high pitched human voice "If it doesn't feed then it will die and so will we!"  
>"I'm afraid you'll have to eat something other than humans on a different world" said the doctor "surely there weren't humans on your other planet?"<br>"Yes" said the worm "there was, they were animals, but they all died!"  
>The doctor closed his eyes. This wasn't going to work. There was no way that the worm could survive.<br>"Well" said the doctor "I'll just have to take you to another world where you can live in peace but die of starvation"  
>"NO" said the worm "or we will destroy you! Why are these humans more important? They kill animals! For meat! I've seen it! so why shouldn't we live?"<br>The doctor lay on the ground. He was too tired. Sasha looked at her mother. Her mother looked back  
>"How about we give you a supply of human energy" said Sashas' mother "we can take it off a human and replicate it so it will last you about 500 more years"<br>The worm shook its head.  
>"NO!" said the worm "500 years to you is 5 years to us!"<br>"Well then" said Gina "I'll have to destroy you"  
>She got her gun and shot. The worm disintegrated.<p>

Then there was a rumble from above.  
>"OH NO!" shouted the doctor "we've angered it!"<br>"How do we get to the TARDIS?" said Sasha  
>"We climb!" said the doctor "Up to the surface! Using that worm as a tunnel!"<br>"Good Luck" said Gina walking away

Up at the centre the worms head was in the garden going crazy. It grabbed the TARDIS which was hidden in a clump of bushes and swallowed it.  
>The doctor and his friends were in the stomach when the TARDIS arrived inside it.<br>"Not good!" said the doctor "that worm has swallowed a TARDIS! IT'LL BLOW!"  
>Everyone trudged through the sludge to the TARDIS and the doctor climbed inside. Everyone followed. The TARDIS dematerialised out of the worm and outside the centre. Sue came rushing out of the centre. It was day time and it was very sunny.<br>Then the centre exploded in a ball of flames. Everyone ducked. Then it all calmed down, the explosion stopped and bits of debris floated around. 

"It didn't have to end like that" said the doctor sadly "It could have been better"  
>Everyone watched the centre as it burnt to the ground.<p>

Rochelle was standing outside the TARDIS.  
>"You were brilliant" said the doctor<br>"Oh thanks" said Rochelle  
>"Do you want to come?" said the doctor "In here with me, Sasha and Chris"<br>"No" laughed Rochelle "You have enough on your hands right now"  
>The doctor nodded.<br>"Hopefully I'll see you again and we can meet properly" he said  
>Rochelle smiled and nodded.<br>The doctor closed the doors and Rochelle watched as the blue box faded away into nothing. She laughed. She walked away from that knowing that there was far more to the world than what met the eye.

But this wasn't the last time she was going to meet the doctor... she was going to see him again soon. One day. 


End file.
